Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines: Grieving Insanity
One's Grief is another Vow - Official Tagline '''Grieving Insanity '''is the first unlockable story in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines. Overview Sun Deng's dead. The news of it alone have severely affected her daughter, Sun Jun, who spent an entire year grieving and dealing with the harsh reality of the news. This made her snap..... leaving her whereabouts unknown.... At the same time, Zhuge Dan, growing distrustful of Sima Zhao, has formed an alliance with Sun Chen in order to take down his greatest enemy. Suddenly, news of Shouchun being overrun by a mysterious woman with a red spear reached the Wu army. With Shouchun going dark and both Dan and Zhao's forces arriving, Sun Chen, along with Lu Kang, sets out to find Jun in hopes of bringing her back to her senses. What lies ahead through the bloody and destroyed city of Shouchun? Chen will discover a dark and horrifying secret that will change his view on Wu in general... Plot (TO BE ADDED) Good Ending After defeating Jun, Chen escaped what's left of Shouchun. Carrying Jun by his back, Chen walks out of the city, having been told the harsh truth of Wu itself. As he walked, he comes upon a lot of birds... and the remains of Wen Qin, who was killed by Zhuge Dan not long ago. Chen collects what Wen Qin stole from Jun and his sword, which was stolen by Zhuge Dan. With renewed confidence, Chen vows to protect what's left of his family from ahead of the path of destruction. Bad Ending (TO BE ADDED) Characters Even though it mainly focuses on Zhuge Dan's Rebellion, a new Wu character has been confirmed. Playable Characters * Sun Chen * Lu Kang Psychopaths * Rage * Anger * Envy * Wen Qin * Sima Zhao * Zhong Hui * Zhuge Dan * Sun Jun/Dark Jun Trivia * This is the first story to feature psychological horror as the main theme instead of survival horror. While the game mechanics in Grieving Insanity are a mix of Resident Evil and Silent Hill, the writer revealed that it was not the case. It also has elements of Dead Rising. * For the first time in the history of the franchise, Grieving insanity features co-op in similarity to the Resident Evil series. * With Grieving Insanity, this marks as the first time since DW6 that has the evade mechanic back. * According to the writer, he had to choose a specific time period for Grieving insanity due to it being one of the rebellions of Shouchun. Of course, he had to overlap and decided to change Zhuge Dan's rebellion a bit to fit the dark theme of the game. * Despite being the main focus of the story, Jun is actually the main villain of Grieving insanity due to her being the cause of the third rebellion of Shouchun. * The official wallpaper shares similarities to Wen Yang's artwork in Dynasty Warriors 8 * The good ending shares some similarities with Dead Rising 2: Case Zero's good ending.